


The Leader's Fall

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Series: Motives, Storylines and Alternative Outcomes [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, Kiyotaka doesn't deserve this, M/M, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Mondo doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: Mondo Oowada had failed at so many things.Saving his brother...Keeping his gang together by being a great leader like Daiya...Getting stronger...Controlling his temper...Fuck, even graduating school to do something with his life...But no way in hell was he going to let this one final request of Kiyotaka be in vain.(In short, this is Mondo Oowada getting a better execution than what he got in the game)





	The Leader's Fall

"Alrighty then! Let's get that out of the way," Monokuma's cheery voice purged through the tension in the room like a hot knife through butter, "cause it's time to get to the main event!"

 

 _'I'm sorry, bro,'_ Mondo thought in guilt, shame and remorse as he reached down into his pocket and pulled out two photographs, the photographs that he happily showed off to his close friends, even if one of them was new: one of himself and Daiya, and the other of him and Taka... Someone so pure and much better than he was. After all, he wasn't the one who killed two people,  _'your murderer of a brother couldn't keep a promise between men.'_

 

"NO! WAIT!" The yells of Kiyotaka Ishimaru echoed, bouncing off the hollow walls as each sentence begged for Mondo's undeserving innocence. 

 

The gang leader couldn't believe that he would've ever been friends with a moral compass like Taka. He was intelligent, prepared and he's been through a lot while Mondo... He had nothing that compared to that. He had a dog and a brother once but what good was that information when you were told that someone practically had nothing because of something so scandalous another person close to them had done. What good was being a gang leader when someone was working their ass off to succeed for their family and redeem their name.

 

All that went to Kiyotaka, someone who was  _stronger_ than Mondo.

Like _Chihiro_. 

Like _Daiya_.

 

With a clenched fist, Mondo thought about his weakest moment as he almost crumpled the photos. The moment that was entirely his own _fault_. A small kid... That wanted to be like him... All because he  _looked_   _strong_... 

It was all  _his fault._

 

The _anger_ was _his fault_.

The _weakness_ was _his fault_.

The _dumbbell_ was _his fault_.

 _Their_ _deaths_ were _**HIS FAULT**_!

 

He was ashamed to even admit that after that weakest moment... Taka came to his mind and he didn't go away. He had thought about how disappointed he would be at the fact that he had more blood on his hands than before. He thought about how Taka would've tried getting involved just to save his first _friend_. He thought about Taka's face once he found out Mondo's secret.

 

He didn't know which secret he would've given a harsher reaction to. _Killing his own brother_ , _or finding out that he was in love with him_?

 

Mondo blamed that moment they had in the sauna. The moment in the nude after their duel more specifically. A few compliments from the naïve raven left Mondo blushing furiously, he saw a side of the Ultimate Moral Compass that he hadn't seen before which was so beautiful he was finally able to admit what he was. He liked men.

 

He had fallen in love with Kiyotaka during the time of being trapped in this 'school'. Even before they had become brothers. He didn't know what made fall for him. Maybe it was how he was so compassionate towards everyone. Maybe it was how he tried so hard to do everything through his own hard work. Maybe it was how adorable he was in everything he did. Oh crap, he had it bad... And he wouldn't be able to confess his true feelings to his brother.

 

Maybe it was better like that than having him hate him.

 

"I SAID WAIT!" Kiyotaka cried violently.

"Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" The evil voice kept laughing obnoxiously as he began pulling out his trendy hammer.

"WAIT GODDAMNIT!" Mondo closed his eyes, he couldn't bare himself to look at Taka anymore in his current state. He had already accepted the fact that he would die because of the consequences of his actions. He didn't have any time to give back the duplicated picture back to him. He waited to hear that sound of that button being pressed.

"What are you doing, you little brat?!" That made Mondo's ears perk up as he opened his eyes to see what the sudden commotion was. He wasn't expecting to see Kiyotaka holding the blunt surface of the hammer in a shaking grip as Monokuma tried smashing the button.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY KYOUDAI, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

 

"T-Taka... What are you-" Mondo couldn't finish his sentence of shock.

"Just run, bro!" The noirette demanded with a hardened look that could be compared to pure metal as he struggled to hold the hammer away from the button but with Monokuma strong grip, it was proving to be a challenge.

"What? No, you know perfectly well that I deserve this!"

"I don't give two shits about that!" Hearing his crush swear felt strange but his own reaction couldn't compare to some of the other students, "I want you to live! I want you to survive!"

"But bro..."

"I said run, you bastard! JUST FUCKING RUN!!!"

 

At that moment... Something had snapped inside of him. It was the adrenaline coursing through his veins, giving him the usual 'fight or flight' choice.

 

But for the first time, he would choose flight.

 

Kiyotaka wanted him to run... Then he was going to run. For him.

 

His feet moved before he could say anything to his bro and they didn't stop. He wouldn't stop running. He won't stop running until he found a way to get out of this place.

 

"Run Mondo!" He heard the voices of his fellow surviving classmates cheer.

"Get out of here!"

"You can do it."

 

At the sound of Kiyotaka's body being violently shoved away, Mondo looked behind him one last time. The sight of the hammer being thrown onto the button only pushed him to run faster. He ran past the red curtains and through the halls, the lighting dimmed and his path got darker until it was pitch black.

 

And then a light shined in front of him to show a ledge. Mondo quickly stopped before he could end up falling over the edge, one step closer and he could've broken his neck. He could see how the surface was steep and how it almost curved like a hill in a town. Mondo wasn't going to risk tripping, he needed something better to help him get away. As his eyes darted around, they landed on his favourite type of vehicle. A motorcycle.

 

Of course, anyone like Kyoko or Byakuya wouldn't have taken such obvious bait but Mondo, being as desperate to keep his promise to Kiyotaka, took no other chances and immediately hopped on after gently placing the edge of the two photos onto his lips and pressed them tightly to prevent any saliva from touching them.

 

He reved the engine and kicked the stabiliser off and began riding off. He had almost forgotten how it felt to ride a bike and it felt so fucking satisfi-

 

**_Clank! Clank!_ **

 

Steel shackles trapped his wrists against the handles. His eyes widened and he immediately pulled his arms to tear them free to no avail, he unintentionally clenched his fists to make his ride go faster and faster. It could kill him if he didn't get off immediately. HE WANTED IT TO STOP!

 

He tugged and pulled his arm to free at least one hand from the shackle holding him down to this death trap. The metal pulled and tore at his skin in return as it was broken off thanks to a loose bolt, but it left Mondo to focus his attention on the left one... But not to the road.

 

He couldn't notice how a trashcan had gotten in the way of the moving vehicle. At the sudden crash of the metals, physics had made the motorcycle whirl through the air. Mondo, being lighter than the death trap, had began falling and flailing faster while he kept trying to pull his hand away, the thought of having _what used to be_ his favourite type of vehicle permanently wound him never crossed his mind. 

 

And in the midst of it, he reflectively opened his mouth in fear and the photos flew alongside the vehicle. The sight of a glass pane distracted Mondo from the tearing pain in his wrist and shut his eyes.

 

_**SMASH! CRASH!** _

 

He hit the glass head first before it was able to touch concrete. That would certainly give him a concussion. He suddenly felt pain in his arm, he was afraid to even think of the pain he absolutely deserved. He pulled his arm up to inspect the damage but wore an apathetic look as he saw an open spot for a hand since his own had just been torn off...

 

As he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his head, he focused on the pain that occurred where his left hand would be. Blood only stained his wrist and arm, squirting out of the one of the first injuries of many. Mondo wrapped his right palm over the wound, wincing in pain as he tried to stop the unstoppable bleeding. He didn't have any bandages to cover the wound of a missing hand just from a fucking motorcycle.

 

He pushed himself to his feet but winced at a sudden sensation that felt as sharp as broken glass or diamond pulsing from his feet to his back and face. It was sting of his newly opened cuts.

 

...He needed to focus... he continued running but limped occasionally from the sharp pain that kept piercing him. He shouldn't care if glass oroscraps of metal tore at his jacket and pants. He just continued running. He wasn't getting on any other vehicle even if his life depended on it.

 

_"Look at him struggle, he can't even hold up against his own bike.'_

_'I knew he could never be as strong as the old boss.'_

_'He's such a weakling.'_

_'How about we beat him up just to give him a proper lesson on being a leader?'_

 

 

He recognised those voices... From the members of his gang. Looking up to confirm it, Mondo could feel the blood drain from his face when he saw the familiar clothing. He couldn't see their faces since his vision had gone just after hitting his head earlier so their clothing just wasn't enough confirmation.

 

All he could do was pray that it wasn't really them and continue running. He felt fists hitting the sides of his body and they came down like heavy rain... Or hail, they were just so similar. The punches to the face cause Mondo to spit out blood and focus more on that rather than focusing on the next punch that practically threw him to the ground. And then came the storm of kicks that worsened the damage.

 

The laughter of the fakers echoed in his ears like their usual insults from gossiping. Biting his lip, Mondo pushed himself to his knees and crawled with a limp to get away from this horrible nightmare until he could find the strength to push himself back to his feet and run. 

 

He looked around once more, still seeing the black spots that clouded his vision. The gang leader stumbled on his feet once and almost tripped, his legs felt like giving out but he just couldn't. Not when he was so close to escaping.

 

The pain in his arm grew more unbearable and he let his arm limply drop to his side. He didn't want to look weak in this moment now but this kind of pain... Fuck, it hurts so much.

 

"Mondo?" That voice... "Little brother, you doing well? You coming?" It couldn't possibly be... Mondo gazed up with wide doe-like eyes. The face was still blurred out but the clothing, the posture and physique... It looked exactly like it.

"...Daiya?..." He whispered in shock.

 

At that moment, he stopped running.

 

It was all too good to be true. 

 

Mondo really wanted to believe it, honest to god, but Daiya was dead. That is all that he could say. It was only the truth he could say. But he couldn't stop his left arm from reaching out.

 

"...you're dead..." He stated, shaking in his skin from fear and blood loss.

"And you will be too." Daiya gave a lifeless grin that Mondo couldn't see and turned away.

 

The younger brother was confused at the statement. He wasn't going to die now, not after getting through all that.

 

 _**Honk Honk!** _

 

Mondo pressed his remaining hand against his right ear to block out the noise until the realisation hit him like a truck.

 

No... H _e had gotten hit by a truck just now._

The blood was thrown out of him as he felt his organs being forcefully pushed out of place. It was all over in just a second when the truck crashed into a wall, destroying any other working limb in Mondo's body.

 

Monokuma, the one who had been driving the truck, jumped out of the vehicle with stars in his eyes while he rubbed his head, not caring about what or who he had just hit.

 

One of the tires of the truck fell off for some comedic effect and rolled along the path way of destruction, rolling past the fake gang members and shattered diamonds until it reached the motorcycle that the executed killer had rode earlier.

 

It limply fell on its side, barely brushing against the long fingers of Mondo's left hand that was still trapped under its shackle.

 

The photos were the only thing that had managed to survive this execution, despite the minor stains of blood splatters.

 

Mondo Oowada had just been executed.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiyotaka fell to his knees at the horrific sight of his best friend's mangled body. A whimper escaped his lips... Until a croak left his lips... Until a sob left his lips... Until he started wailing, bawling like a lost child.

 

He had just told his friend, his _first_  friend, his best friend to run and he inadvertently led him to his own demise.

 

"MONDO! NOOOOOOOO!!!" Fat tears kept rolling down his cheeks at that fact. He was no better than Monokuma himself, he killed his first friend, his brother, in fact he couldn't even tell if he had fallen for such a guy. He said he wouldn't let him die and now look where he was now.

"Man, whiplash really sucks," Monokuma's chipper voice filled in until he took notice of Kiyotaka's traumatised state, "oh dear, you look so heartbroken(!) I'll cheer you up with a joke. But I'm sure Mondo is alright, wait. Nevermind, it's his hand that all _left_! Upupupu!"

 

"You're nothing but a monster!" Aoi cried out at the bear.

"Boy, that's harsh(!)"

"That was far too cruel..."

 

Kiyotaka couldn't stop sobbing, it was his fault his brother died. Wit's his throat now sore, the Ultimate Moral Compass whispered through his tears.

"...I'm so sorry, kyoudai... I'm sorry... I let you die... I really loved you so much... I didn't want this to happen..."

_It was his fault. He let Mondo die._

_It was his fault._

 

Mondo's death was all _**HIS FAULT!**_

**Author's Note:**

> Now before you comment at me for ripping off the start of Kirumi's execution, this is my idea of how Mondo's execution should've gone.
> 
> *Spoilers*  
> Like the tradition of having the first killer in Chapter 1 getting dragged away by a chain on their neck to their execution or having the buff character killed of in Chapter 4, I believe the killer in Chapter 2 should've started their execution by running away from Monokuma. 
> 
> Kirumi did it by her own will, but if what she did was a tradition then I know Mondo and Peko wouldn't have chosen to do it on their own. Kiyotaka and Fuyuhiko would've literally yelled at them on the spot to run. 
> 
> It would've made Mondo's execution a lot better. But I'm fine with Peko's, in fact I thought it was perfect but it was only Mondo's that I had a problem with.
> 
> Also the photographs that are continuously mentioned through the fic are of my own creation. Mondo had the first picture before Daiya died and the second is after he and Taka had their sauna duel and become bros (They opted on taking pictures of themselves together to help motivate them and everyone else to help them socialise a bit more, even Byakuya).
> 
> It just made the execution much more emotional.


End file.
